The Doctor & The Detective
by b.k.b.28
Summary: Clara's best friend, Detective Amber Lane is determined to help her get over her grief from the loss of Danny. But Danny isn't her only loss; The Doctor has left for Gallifrey-or so Clara thinks. Amber is sure that Clara is going insane when she learns of him, but when he returns she can't believe her eyes. What happens when you mix a stubborn Doctor and a feisty Detective?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Clara!"_

_ The back door burst open at the sound of his voice. She ran, faster than she ever had before, the biggest smile on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was here. He was here to save her. She had known he would be. He always would be. _

_"Doctor!" She replied as he came in sight, the TARDIS parked behind him. That whirring sound it made, brought hope to anyone who heard it. It had now brought hope to her. His arms were stretched out to welcome her; despite his dislike for hugs. She stepped into his embrace, but never felt it..._

**A/N: Sorry for the short prologue. The story has barely even started, but feel free to write a review anyway. I accept criticism- but no hate! I'll post the first chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	2. Doctor Who?

**Chapter One**

"Doctor!" Clara Oswald bolted upright, taking in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. It had been a dream.

She sighed, closing her eyes, her back sinking down the headboard. For just a moment she had been herself again, but now she was withdrawing herself once more from this dark, lonely world in which she felt so lost in. No Danny. No Doctor. Just herself in a place that she didn't want to be in.

It was about midday when she finally managed to drag herself out of bed and make a late breakfast. She had barely eaten and this pathetic excuse of a meal-toast and jam-would likely not make up for that. She didn't care. It wasn't like she could feel the pain in her stomach anyway. She was numb. Bitter.

_Knock, knock!_

She ignored the door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

_Knock, knock._

She didn't move.

_Knock, knock._

Ignore it Clara.

"Clara Oswin Oswald, if you don't open this door yourself, I promise you I will knock it down!"

Still, she ignored it.

"You have three seconds Clara!"

She could knock it down all she wanted.

"One..."

She didn't care.

"Two..."

It wasn't as if she was interested in fixing it.

"Three..."

There was a pause as if to confirm that there would be no reply; then came the deafening sound of the door being ripped off its hinges and smashed downwards by the kick of a high heel boot.

Clara didn't even flinch.

The sound of footsteps echoed against the marble floor as a tall, slim lady with long auburn hair and a dark police woman's outfit entered the kitchen. She examined Clara for a moment and then pulled up a chair to sit opposite her. Clara's eyes never made contact with her.

"Seriously?" the woman scowled at her after a few moments of silence.  
>"What?" Clara grumbled the first words she had said to anyone in days.<br>"I just burst down your front door and you aren't even yelling at me? What happened to 'control freak' Clara? Why did you let me do that?"  
>"Because I don't care, Amber. I don't care anymore."<p>

Amber frowned. "You don't care about what exactly?"  
>"Anything."<br>"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous!" She burst out of the chair and started to pace around the room. "Look, Clara I get it; Danny's dead and you can't deal with it but you're not the only one affected by this. He has family, you know and I bet they're not shutting themselves away from the world!" She paused, waiting for her to argue, but nothing came so she continued. "I have texted you and called you for weeks, but you haven't replied. I'm your best friend, Clara. Just let me in. Let me help you heal."

Amber watched as Clara attempted to hold tears back, ultimately failing. She sat back down and took her hand against the table. "I'm fine," Clara lied, finally making eye contact with her.  
>"Don't you play that game with me! I may be a homicide detective and my job may be to solve murders, but that doesn't mean that I can't see right through your stories as well. Every suspect has an alibi and not all of them are true, but I'm trained to instinctively know when someone is lying and trust me Clara Oswald, you are NOT a good liar." Clara nodded in defeat. She was right.<p>

All those lies that she told to Danny, which deep inside she knew he could see through. The post-it-notes that she had stuck around her room, each one containing a single way that she had wronged him. All of which were in a bin on the other side of the room, the bin that her best friend was now fishing through.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
>"The way you were looking at the bin; I figured that there's something in here that meant something to you, maybe a belonging of his or...oh these aren't his at all! Post-it-notes?" Amber examined a few. "How does Robin Hood, or the Orient Express, or a 'dinasour in London' have anything to do with Danny? Who's the 'Impossible Girl'?"<p>

Clara was speechless. How was she supposed to explain all of that?

"They're um...secrets that I've kept from him."

"Secrets? What secrets?"

"I told him I'd stop. I-"

"Clara, please just tell me what the hell is going on here!"

She sighed. There was no escape from this. She'd just have to tell her the truth. No more lies. She'd had enough of them.

"Danny isn't the only person that I've lost."

"Someone else died?" Amber asked, inquisitive.

"No, he didn't die. He thought I was happy and so he went home."

"Who went home?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"


	3. Lost Her Mind

_"Clara, please just tell me what the hell is going on here!"_

_She sighed. There was no escape from this. She'd just have to tell her the truth. No more lies. She'd had enough of them._

_"Danny isn't the only person that I've lost."_

_"Someone else died?" Amber asked, inquisitive._

_"No, he didn't die. He thought I was happy and so he went home."_

_"Who went home?"_

_"The Doctor."_

_"Doctor Who?"_

* * *

><p>"Amber?"<p>

During her confession, Clara had requested that not a word was to be spoken and the detective had stayed true to her best friend's wishes. To be fair, she hadn't left much room for speaking. Letting all of her emotions out was a relief after keeping them bottled up for weeks; she hadn't even considered what Amber' s reaction might be. But she hadn't spoken for minutes and it was starting to worry her.

"Say something," she requested anxiously. No reply. "Please?"

"Clara," she sighed moments later, her eyes staring intensely into hers. She rose from her seat and stood in the middle of the kitchen, lost in thought. It was making Clara uncomfortable. Before she could say anything to break the silence once again, Amber was searching the room for something.

"What 're you looking for?"

"A phone, tablet, laptop; it doesn't matter what, I need Google!"

"Um...okay, my phone's in the lounge." Amber disappeared from the kitchen in seconds. Clara couldn't decide whether her reaction was positive or negative. At least it was rational. "What do you need Google for?" She asked when her friend reappeared.

"I need to see whether a therapist is recommended." Amber mumbled as her fingers hastily tapped at the phone's screen.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you don't need a therapist!"

Amber snorted, almost mockingly. "It's not for me, Clara."

"You can't be serious!" Clara exclaimed, incredulous. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious," Amber replied, sternly. "And if you ask me, you've lost _your _mind; believing that you travelled in time with an immortal alien."

"Actually, he isn't immor-"

"Really? That's all you have to say after that? You're just proving my point!"

"Amber, it's all real; all of it! I'm not crazy, I swear." She sighed, tears prickling in her eyes again. She was really trying not to, but the detective actually felt sympathetic towards her possibly deranged friend.

"Look, I promise to never mention this again if you do the same. But you must vow to stop shutting me out. Oh, and come out for a coffee with me?"

"I suppose I could accept that," Clara' s reluctance gradually transformed into a small smile. Progress.

* * *

><p>She hated to admit it, but Clara had missed this; fresh air, coffee, spending time with her best friend. And at least she was <em>trying <em>brush off the fact this this exact coffee shop was the last place where she had seen him; The Doctor, the one person who she would never lie to. Except this time she did and he lied back to her, but she didn't know that.

As usual, Amber ran through the case that she had recently solved. It wasn't particularly interesting; the typical "revenge for cheating" kind of murder that only took a couple of days to figure out. Sometimes, Clara found her friend's fascination and thrill with death quite eery.

The two tucked in to a large plate of shortbread; still not a full meal, but an improvement on bogus toast and jam. She listened to Amber rattle on about her partner at work and their clear attraction to each other. How in light of recent events -meaning the death of Danny- she didn't want to wait much longer to tell him how she feels. She doesn't want to leave it too late and regret not confessing. Clara wanted to remark that she may never love again, but that was when she heard it. The sound that she had only been dreaming of. The unmistakable whirring of engines and machinery.

"What the hell is that?" Amber frowned, along with several other customers in the coffee shop.

"He's here!" Clara replied breathlessly, glancing out of the window. There it was, a striking flash of blue. The bluest blue there is.

"He's back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait; had an incredibly busy few weeks. Will try and update soon. Please follow and review. I enjoy reading your opinions. Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
